There Isn't Enough Time in the World
by themalfoypuppet
Summary: In which Draco and Hermione team up in the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts. But against Harry.


** There Isn't Enough Time in the World**

Draco rushed through the Room of Requirement, his head snapping in each direction. He had to find Potter. He shushed Goyle and Crabbe's heavy footsteps, they were sure to find him soon. If he did this, if he got Potter You-Know-Who would forgive him and his family for everything. They'd be in the limelight again. In a perfect position. He had a chance to do something right for a change.

They walked past a pile of broken quills and then he saw him. He grabbed his accomplices, and raised his wand, they copied him. "Potter." The raven-haired boy jumped. "Fancy seeing you here. I believe you have something of mine." He nodded his head to his wand that Potter was clutching.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" he asked politely.

Draco sneered, "It's my mother's. It's powerful… But it doesn't quite _understand_ me." He saw a flicker of recognition in Potter's eyes, so he was having the same problem. "Now hand it over."

"HARRY!" A voice screamed from nearby. Draco froze, he knew that voice. "Harry!" the voice turned the corner. Hermione froze at the sight of him. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, she was still wearing the blue t-shirt he'd seen her pull on this morning and _his_ jeans. Well, he guessed they were moving onto Plan B.

"What are you waiting for, Draco?" Crabbe hissed in his ear, "Do them."

"You go," Draco said slowly, guard the exits, "We don't want anyone getting out do we?" His eyes were still fixed on Hermione. She had gone deathly pale.

"Hermione stay back," Potter warned her, pulling an arm across her. Draco nearly laughed. Potter's wand was still aimed at his heart. "Get out of here, Malfoy. I'm warning you."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione breathed, she was staring at Draco who still hadn't looked away.

Potter glared suspiciously at Draco, "What do you want with her?" Draco tore his eyes from Hermione's. An answer was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't let it drop. It was too vital to the plan.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked more urgently, "Tell me."

"He's somewhere in here." A smile flitted across of Hermione's face. Crabbe and Goyle would have gotten him by now. Hopefully they remembered what he'd said about a Silencing charm.

Draco gaze wavered towards Hermione. To his dismay she was badly knocked up, blood was everywhere. She pressed her lips together and gave a firm nod. It was time to move.

"_Expelliarmus_," Draco thought and Potter's wand flew out of his hand. Shocked the raven head turned to Hermione expecting backup but she was pointing her wand at Harry's chest.

"Wha-"

She did not look guilty as she said, "Incarcerous." Chains immediately twisted around Potter. "Sorry Harry. It's just to help Draco. We have a plan. We've killed the snake. You were going to die anyway." Potter gaped at her. But she had already turned away and thrown herself into Draco's arms. They're lips met, tongues linked together. They ignored Potter's yells of protest. Hermione broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, "Oh thank god you're okay." She kissed him again.

He swept a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Fucking hell, Hermione. You look like you've gone through hell and back. I thought Weasel and Scarhead_ wanted_ to take care of you." She gave him a weak smile before joining their lips again. He understood her need to feel him, he too just wanted her love, he wanted to make sure she was still here, still breathing.

"Will someone like to fucking explain why my best friend betrayed me and is now **snogging **my enemy?" Potter asked venomously. Hermione sighed. He grinned at her discomfort.

"Come on, love. This might be fun," he said gently.

"Tell me when I'm supposed to wake up from this nightmare," Potter snapped.

"Okay. Fuck. Fine." Hermione walked over to Potter, grabbed a chair nearby and sat on it. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"When you started sucking face with the ferret," he snarled. Hermione recoiled at his harsh tone.

"Maybe I deserved that."

"The fuck you did."

"Potter if you don't shut up and let us explain, screw the Dark Lord, I might kill you myself."

Hermione sighed, "Draco we're running out of time. We need to do this quick. Voldemort is getting impatient."

"Oh yes and don't forget why you became a scum-sucking traitor," Potter growled. There was a loud crunch as Draco's fist made contact with Potter's nose.

"Say one more fucking thing like that Potter and I'll kick you so hard in the balls you won't be able to produce any fuckwit children," Draco snarled.

"Draco…" Hermione hummed impatiently. He sighed but backed up from Potter. She turned her attention to Harry, "Tell me Harry, why do you love Luna?"

"Wha-What?" he asked startled.

"You heard me."

He frowned, "Because I just do."

"Exactly." Potter looked confused but then his eyes widened. "You'd do anything for her. Wouldn't you?" He nodded slowly. Hermione's expression became sad, "Don't you see?"

"You'd kill me for him," Potter said bluntly. Draco tightened his grip on his mother's wand.

Hermione looked pitiful, "Oh Harry don't you see. You would've led yourself to death once you found out."

"Found out what?"

"You're a horcrux. The one Voldemort never meant to create. That's why you can hear them, Harry. When the Avada rebounded off you that day, a piece of his soul latches onto you." Tears swam in her eyes. "You were doomed since that day. For Voldemort to die… You have to die."

"So you're not a Death Eater?"

"Of course not Harry. They wouldn't let Mudblood Granger-"

"Don't call yourself that," Draco muttered.

"-in anyway."

"What about Malfoy?" Potter spat.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave Draco a smile, he returned it hesitantly, "We fell in love."

"How?"

"We don't have enough time to tell you that story, Potter."

"He's right," Hermione said apologetically as Potter glared at Draco.

"So. Why am I chained up? If you're not going against me..?" Potter asked Hermione.

She sighed, "Remember what I said about Luna, alright?" He narrowed his eyes. "Draco's bringing you to Voldemort."

"_WHAT?_ Malfoy's going to pretend to have got me just to get on the Dark Lord's good side?"

Draco sighed, "Well it's not really pretending, Potter, is it? We did catch you. With ease, might I add."

"Why?" Potter asked gazing pleadingly to Hermione. She knew he didn't want to die at the hands of his childhood enemy.

"Draco's family are in a bit of a bad spot with Voldemort. They're defecting but they're always on watch. They'd never be able to get out without someone watching them. It's only Draco they don't care about. That's how he's been seeing me. But if Voldemort were to trust the Malfoy's. They could all come and go as they please. They could be safe."

Draco checked his watch, "It's time, Hermione."

She nodded, placing a kiss on Harry's cheek she whispered in his ear, "I'll miss you."


End file.
